objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Peeradon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User:Peeradon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Infinityblade2005 (talk) 10:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Infinityblade2005 (talk) 10:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Stop editing Bfdi is the best's camp. Vv cephei a (talk) 10:19, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Stop editing people's camp Appereantly, you edited Bfdi is the best's camp, like you owned it. Bfdi is the best asks you to stop. I'm kinda sorry, but this is not BFDI wiki where you can edit all page freely. Eternal Oblivion (plz dont spam me here) 11:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Peeradon, want to join my camp? Vv cephei a (talk) 16:39, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Thuyenthegreat (talk) 06:34, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Random Hi HELLO Hi I will eat you Cloudy! (talk) 07:38, September 5, 2015 (UTC) The worst fanfic ever movie is out! http://goanimate.com/videos/0RAi9hYyJ_oI Come back in chat! I was about to tell you how many friends I have! Vv cephei a (talk) 15:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm currently in chat with you, come into chat. Vv cephei a (talk) 05:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Warning You know how often I see you and Bfdi farm edits. I see you two do that like everytime almost. We asked you guys, you guys said "Because I like badges" or "Spamming is fun". Well we ain't toleratin' yo anymore. One more, and you are banned for 3 days. This is a message from an admin, you know. - Infinityblade2005 Can you come in chat? Phuocphuc46 is with me in, but he dosen't type anything! please come in chat, friend. Vv cephei a (talk) 16:45, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Fanfik Hey, are you gonna do episode 2 of Battle for a best user? Soon m8 I will eat you Cloudy! (talk) 13:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Are you gonna upload episode 3 of battle for a best user? Vv cephei a (talk) 10:25, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Yo, just be patient, he's not gonna make it after just 46 seconds. --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 10:33, September 27, 2015 (UTC) -.- Be patient. I usually do it in 9:00 pm in Thailand (3:00pm in France) because I don't have much time on days. I will eat you Cloudy! (talk) 13:40, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi May I join your fanfic? Oh and can I add an elimination table to it? Or maybe put the rank of them? Thanks Yes u can. Everyday u will see that the new episode is out. U can the spelling checker like Bfdi is the best, for example, I wrote Phuocphuc46 wrong so Bfdi is the best changed it to the right spelling. Oh, u can add an elimination table and ranks because I don't have much time to do that lol. I will eat you Cloudy! (talk) 12:41, September 28, 2015 (UTC) YAY!!! Thanks a lot!!! Oh and wanna join my camp? if not it's fine. So I could join as a contestant? Aww You're my BFF too :) Cambodian, User talk:Remember to talk anytime =) Thai user You're an thai user right? there's another user that is from Thailand: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ploy2546 Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 06:56, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Good I will eat you Cloudy! (talk) 13:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Today is a sad day The Thailand king is dead, but not you, what do you think? you're from Thailand too. Undhee (Talk to me and I will reply.) 05:30, October 14, 2016 (UTC) The king will turn 89 on December 5, so he died aged 89. Michael Jackson 05:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Nope, 88. Undhee (Talk to me and I will reply.) 05:37, October 14, 2016 (UTC) He was probably born in 1928. Michael Jackson 05:45, October 14, 2016 (UTC) you two are irritating tbh Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:12, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :WHAT ARE YOU JUST SAYING??? Undhee (Talk to me and I will reply.) 12:18, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I will eat you Cloudy! (talk) 13:32, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I can't sleep anymore. Thank to talk with me. Because Thai's king is dead. Thai's People is sadest of my life and my country. And I can't sleep anymore. User:ploy25462 (User talk:Ploy25462